Entre quatre murs
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Schuldig se retrouve en prison. Les Swhartz vont faire appel aux Weiss afin de le libérer...


Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Entre quatre murs

Source : Weiss Kreuz Gluhen

Disclamer : Je n'ai aucun droit….Je ne peux pas en avoir juste un ?

Couple : Brad Crawford X Schuldig [Allusions Nagi X Omi, Yohji X Ken]

Dédicace: Pour Val

Genre : à vous de juger !!

Entre quatre murs 

C'était un jour comme les autres au Koneko, les Weiss tenaient leur boutique de fleurs, entourés d'étudiantes qui se collaient contre eux.

Omi conseillait une étudiante qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, quand il fit tomber le pot de tulipe qu'il tenait en main.

Celui-ce se fracassa dans un grand bruit.

La fleur et la terre s'éparpillèrent sur le sol.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtain clair et aux mèches qui lui tombaient sur le devant se baissa aussitôt pour ramasser les morceaux.

« Je vais vous aider » » dit la jeune fille. « Je suis désolée, je vous ai bouscul »

Ils ramassèrent les débris.

Arriva ce qui devait arriver : Omi se coupa la main en mettant les morceaux dans la poubelle.

« Je suis vraiment désolée » fit la jeune fille en fouillant dans sa poche pour en sortir un mouchoir.

Aya, un jeune garçon aux cheveux presque roux, arriva sur ces faits.

« Je vais désinfecter sa blessure. Ken, occupe toi de notre cliente » demanda le roux au footballeur qui arrosait les fleurs.

« Oui, Aya kun ! » répondit le brun aux cheveux courts en arrivant en souriant au grand regret de la cliente qui avait l'air de préférer les hommes aux cheveux clairs et aux beaux yeux bleus.

Aya emmena Omi à l'infirmerie, il lava la plaie à l'eau puis la nettoya à l'aide d'un désinfectant.

« Omi, tu aurais dû repousser les avances de cette femme dès le début ! Voilà ce qui est arrivé par ta faute ! ! Franchement, Nagi ne vas pas être content du tout ! ! »

« Mais Aya kun… » protesta le plus jeune.

« Il n'y a pas de mais ! » dit fermement Aya avec une certaine gentillesse en finissant le bandage. « Voilà qui est fait ! »

« Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois ! ! » promit il en souriant.

Aya soupira.

Omi avait beau être leur leader et être à la tête d'une grande entreprise, il se comportait des fois comme le jeune garçon qu'il était avant la mort tragique de sa demi-sœur, Okka, dont il avait été éperdument amoureux.

Celle-ci avait été tuée par Farfarello, un tueur psychopathe aux cheveux blanc qui portait un cache œil noir.

Ce dernier faisait partie de la bande des Schwartz, des assassins, sous les ordres d'Estet, une mystérieuse organisation qui se chargeait de recruter des êtres aux pouvoirs paranormaux. Il y avait tout d'abord Brad Crawford, le leader, un américain aux smokings toujours très élégants qui était oracle, il voyait des choses à venir Schuldig était un allemand aux cheveux de feu qui pouvait lire dans les pensées des autres et communiquer par ce moyen Nagi pouvait se téléporter et était télékinésiste enfin Farfarello ne craignait ni Dieu ni l'Enfer.

Depuis que les Schwartz avaient rompus avec leurs anciens leaders, ils avaient changé de politique pour finir par s'associer finalement aux Weiss.

« Pauvre Omi ! » pensa Aya en soupirant.

Si jeune et tellement de responsabilité.

A la mort de celui qu'il pensait être son oncle et qui était en fait son père, les choses avaient changé.

La lutte des Weiss contre la famille Takatori, à laquelle appartenait Omi, dont la plupart des membres étaient sans scrupules, s'était soldée par une véritable hécatombe.

Lui, Aya, avait eu sa vengeance en tuant le meurtrier de ses parents et le responsable du coma de sa sœur durant de nombreux mois.

Cependant, pour Omi, les choses allaient autrement.

En effet, après les évènements, il était allé trouver son grand-père pour tout lui révéler.

Il était le fils de Pelshia, tel était le nom de code de son oncle, surnom qu'il avait d'ailleurs repris, et de la femme de Takatori car ils avaient été amoureux l'un de l'autre durant de si longues années.

Cela expliquait pourquoi Reiji Takatori n'avait jamais levé le petit doigt pour sauver ce fils qu'il n'était pas le sien.

Il l'avait laissé aux mains des kidnappeurs.

Son oncle, Takatori Shuichi, n'avait pas compris les motifs de son frère à l'époque.

Il ignorait qu'il avait eu un fils.

La façon que son frère, Takatori Reiji, avait de délaisser son dernier né n'avait que pu le décevoir alors qu'il ne se faisait guère d'illusions sur son frère qui avait commencé par lui piquer la femme qu'il aimait par simple jalousie.

Il avait alors décider de sauver Omi et de s'occuper de lui.

C'était à ce moment là qu'avait commencé le projet Weiss.

Le but était de former un groupe de l'ombre afin de traquer tout les criminels et tout les assassins qui échappaient à la justice.

Et Dieu sait qu'ils sont nombreux !

Pelshia avait donc fondé ce groupe de jeunes assassins de l'ombre composé des quatre Weiss : Omi, son propre fils même s'il l'ignorait, le plus jeune qui maniait l'arbalète et les flèches Aya, le dernier venu, un rouquin qui se battait au katana Ken, un ex footballeur, avec des griffes d'acier et enfin Yohji, le play-boy de service, détective de son état qui s'occupait de ses adversaires grâce à un fils dans le but de les étrangler.

Ces quatre jeunes gens avaient très vite fait face aux Schwartz engagé par Reiji Takatori dans le but de le protéger.

Ils s'étaient affrontés, jaugés et se connaissaient de vue.

Mais à la mort de leur employeur et d'Estet, contre qui ils s'étaient révoltés, les choses avaient bien changé.

Premièrement, Aya ignorait pourquoi mais Omi avait décidé de leur faire confiance.

Ainsi désormais ils travaillaient sur des missions en commun.

Omi avait pris la tête de la famille Takatori car son grand-père, dont il avait fait la connaissance après les terribles évènements, se faisait vieux.

Le jeune Omi avait donc contacté les Schwartz dans le but de conjuguer les efforts et de les associer aux Weiss afin d'atteindre des objectifs à priori simples : la bande devait s'occuper d'éliminer dans l'ombre tous les personnes ou groupes identifiés ayant commis des crimes d'une certaine intensité. Bien sûr, ils ne remplaçaient pas la justice, ils l'aidaient juste quand celle-ci se trouvait pieds et poings liés parce que le criminel était intouchable pour une raison quelconque.

Leurs rivaux avaient fini par accepter.

C'était en grande partie grâce à Nagi.

Ce dernier était un jeune homme qui ressemblait en bien des points à Omi.

Ils étaient tous les deux les plus jeunes de la bande.

Ils avaient su garder une certaine innocence malgré leur statut d'assassin et avaient foi en l'humanité.

Nagi était un brun avec des mèches lui tombant sur l'œil droit. Il avait des pouvoirs de téléportation, de télépathie et de télékinésie.

Pouvoirs qui avaient augmentés avec l'âge.

Il était devenus le leader des Schwartz, Brad ayant préféré lever le pied, pour la plus grande joie de son amant Schuldig, qui était aussi son bras droit.

Aya qui considérait comme Yohji et Ken un peu comme leur petit frère était sincèrement heureux pour lui, car Nagi s'était enfin déclaré à lui.

Depuis le temps que le pauvre Omi soupirait en silence après lui !!

Les deux hommes avaient donc commencé une relation amoureuse stable et heureuse, basée sur une confiance et un amour mutuel.

Aya regrettait de ne pas avoir trouvé quelqu'un et soupçonnait vaguement Ken de tenter de draguer ce pauvre Yohji qui ne savait pas où il en était.

**********

Omi était en train de parler au téléphone avec Nagi quand les trois fleuristes fermèrent la boutique alors que la nuit tombait.

Ils se réunirent en bas pour manger ce qu'avait cuisiné Yohji.

Omi vint les rejoindre.

« J'ai des nouvelles… » commença t-il en guise de triste préambule.

Il avait une petite mine et semblait quelque peu inquiet.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Ken toujours aussi impatient.

« C'est Schuldig... »

« Schuldig ? » demanda Aya qui n'avait jamais apprécié l'allemand qu'il jugeait sadique, ce en quoi, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

« Oui, Nagi vient de me dire qu'il s'est fait arrêter par des policiers et qu'il va passer en procès prochainement. »

« En procès ? » s'étonna le blond de la bande.

« Pour quel motif ? » demanda Aya qui se demandait quel ennemi avait décidé de faire payer les Schwarz pour leurs forfaits.

« Je l'ignore encore. Nagi m'a dit qu'avec Brad, ils essayaient d'en savoir plus. Mais la police semble avoir un dossier assez complet et détaillé sur son passé et les crimes qu'il a commis… »

« Et Brad ? Et Nagi ? Sont-ils aussi accusés ? » questionna le roux. « Après tout, eux aussi, faisait partie de la même bande. Si on accuse l'allemand, alors les deux autres aussi doivent être remis en cause pour les mêmes raisons. »

« C'est juste Schuldig qui est accusé. Brad s'est posé la même question que toi Aya. Ils cherchent donc à savoir qui pourrait en vouloir plus particulièrement à lui plutôt qu'aux autres. » répondit Omi en croisant les mains sous son menton.

« Et que comptes-tu faire Omi ? » s'enquit Ken devant la mine réfléchie de son ami et leader. « Faudra t-il que les Weiss l'aide ? »

« Je l'ignore encore Ken… Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Mais je vous propose d'aller au commissariat demain afin d'en savoir plus.

Tous approuvèrent.

**********

Le lendemain, comme prévu, ils se dirigèrent vers le commissariat afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette affaire.

Nagi les attendait dehors.

Il embrassa Omi et le serra dans ses bras un moment.

Puis, il se tourna vers les autres Weiss présents pour les saluer.

« Où se trouve Crawford ? » fit Aya en voyant que l'américain brillait par son absence.

« Il est à l'intérieur, il a enfin obtenu de pouvoir parler avec Schuldig, ce qui n'a pas été une mince affaire. »

« Il doit être mort d'inquiétude » dit Omi.

« Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit et se ronge les sangs. » Devant l'air étonné du groupe d'assassins de la nuit, il crut bon d'ajouter. « Je sais que vous avez peu de contacts avec Brad et qu'à chaque fois, cela ne s'est pas bien passé, surtout pour toi, Aya. »

Celui-ci confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Brad est quelqu'un qui cache ce qu'il ressent, c'est ainsi. Il a toujours été ainsi. Schuldig est devenu son amant. Ils ont toujours été très proches, alors les choses se sont faites assez naturellement. Je suis très content pour eux. Ils méritent d'être heureux… »

Le groupe avait pénétré dans le commissariat.

« Etre sous les ordres d'Estet n'a pas été facile. Brad s'inquiète tout à fait naturellement pour son ami. Il a peur pour lui et se sent impuissant à le protéger. »

« Et tu espères que nous t'aiderons à le libérer et à le tirer d'affaire ? » fit Aya en colère.

« Aya… » protesta le plus jeune, quelque peu choqué par tant de véhémence.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un regard froid.

« Je suis d'accord avec Aya. Pourquoi devrions-nous les aider ? » rajouta Ken. « Ils ont longtemps été nos ennemis. Même s'ils ne le sont plus maintenant, il ne faut pas oublier ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir. »

« Tu leur en tiens encore rigueur Ken ? » demanda Yohji en fumant.

« Quelque peu. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Vous avez commis des crimes pour de l'argent ou des intérêts personnels. » dit le brun en s'adressant à Nagi qui restait de marbre.

« Ken ! » s'exclama Omi en prenant la main de son amant.

« Ne dit-on pas qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête ? » continua Ken. « Que vous le vouliez ou non, nous sommes tous des criminels. Si maintenant, nous avons des buts communs mais ce ne fut pas toujours le cas, ne l'oubliez pas ! Avez-vous donc la mémoire si courte ? »

Le jeune garçon semblait furieux.

Aya en était aussi surpris que les autres.

Ken était un gentil garçon plutôt amical et ouvert, cette haine ne lui ressemblait pas.

Yohji posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon qui se retourna.

Les yeux du blond le fixèrent longuement alors qu'il lui prenait la main, faisant perdre tous ses moyens au brun.

« Nous comprenons tous ta position Ken. Il y a un temps pour combattre et un temps pour pardonner. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les Schwartz ont changé. »

« Mais… » protesta le footballeur.

« Nous n'oublions pas ce que nous avons fait. Nous avons tué et nous le referons encore et toujours. C'est notre métier. Je comprends ton point de vue Ken. Cependant, même si nous sommes coupables et nous ne le nions pas, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Schuldig seul en prison. Je suis son ami et jamais, je ne permettrai une pareille chose ! »

Nagi était resté très calme mais son ton convaincu montrait sa détermination.

« Je ne sais pas encore si je t'aiderai mais je promets de ne pas t'empêcher d'agir » fut la réponse d'Aya.

« Vous êtes l ? » constata la voix de Brad qui venait d'arriver.

Nagi s'approcha de lui, sa mine blafarde montrait sa fatigue et son inquiétude.

Sa souffrance était visible, ce qui étonna Aya, jamais, il aurait pu croire que son ennemi de toujours puisse éprouver des sentiments et encore moins de l'amour.

Il ressentit de la pitié pour lui car cette situation devait lui être très pénible pour ne pas dire insupportable.

Pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il n'avait jamais aimé l'américain !

Mais en cet instant, il comprit que sa solitude était identique à la sienne et que sa douleur était plus forte que le reste.

« Comment va t-il ? » demanda le télépathe.

« Il est assez secoué par tout ça mais il prend ça avec son air sarcastique et ironique comme d'habitude » arriva à sourire Crawford. « Il a hâte de sortir de l ! »

« C'est compréhensible !! »

« Quand doit commencer le procès ? » demanda le dernier Takatori.

« A la fin de la semaine. Ton appui a permis d'accélérer les procédures judiciaires. Nous t'en remercions. » répondit Brad.

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Allons à notre QG afin que tu nous expliques tout. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Arrivés aux Koneko, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé du sous-sol afin d'entendre l'américain.

« Tout cela a commencé hier. C'était tellement soudain et inattendu que nous n'avons pas su comment réagir… Nous étions dans notre bureau en train d'étudier un dossier quand les policiers sont entrés sans frapper. Je dois dire que cela nous a sidéré. »

Les Weiss imaginaient bien la scène, il y avait de quoi être surpris.

« Ils sont venus avec un mandat d'arrêt et ont passé les menottes à Schuldig sans que nous ayons le temps de comprendre. Ils l'ont ensuite emmené. Tout cela s'est passé en quelques secondes. »

« C'est pourquoi, nous pensons que toute cette affaire a été finement orchestrée depuis longtemps et que tout était organisé d'avance. » ajouta Nagi. « Comme nous ne savions que faire, nous les avons suivi. »

« Les policiers ont emmenés Schuldig et l'ont enfermé en prison en lui disant d'attendre son procès. J'ignore comment procéder. Je doute qu'un avocat veuille le défendre et même si c'était le cas, je redoute le coup monté qui envoie Schu à la guillotine. »

« Je vois… Il semble en effet que ce soit magnifiquement orchestré de toute pièce. » confirma Yohji en allumant une cigarette.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ken.

« Je l'ignore » répondit immédiatement Brad. « Je suppose que quelqu'un lui en veut, ce qui est fort possible vu notre passé. »

« Et vous attendez de nous de l'aide ? » fit le roux un peu en colère.

« Je comprends ta réaction, Aya » dit le brun en remontant ses lunettes. « Nous avons longtemps été ennemis mais ce temps est dorénavant révolu. Nous travaillons ensemble et essayons de vous aider. Tu ne peux pas le nier. »

Aya sursauta mais il devait bien reconnaître que l'américain avait dit la vérité.

Ils étaient de leur côté.

A maintes reprises, les Schwartz leur avaient ôté une épine du pied et même parfois, sauvé la vie.

« Qu'attends-tu au juste de nous ? » fit Ken en se levant pour tourner en rond, nerveux.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit honnêtement Crawford. « J'avais pensé le faire évader mais finalement, nous avons pensé autre chose avec Nagi. »

Le jeune leader s'avança.

« Vu que nous essayons de faire amende honorable sur notre passé, tenter une évasion serait aller contre ce principe. Nous gardons cette option mais en dernier recours seulement. »

Le jeune garçon fit le tour et observa attentivement les Weiss.

« Puisqu'il semble avoir un semblant de procédure judiciaire, nous allons agir comme si avions confiance en la justice et agir normalement en employant un avocat… »

« Pourtant, vous ne semblez pas croire qu'il s'agisse d'un véritable procès. Comment comptez-vous faire pour libérer Schuldig si vous estimez que le procès est truqu ? » demanda Ken qui s'était à nouveau lever.

Yohji le rattrapa par la manche et le força à s'asseoir avant qu'il ne s'énerve et fonce dans le tas.

« C'est là où vous intervenez » répondit Brad à la place du jeune Nagi.

« En gros, vous voulez qu'on fasse le sale boulot à votre place ? » demanda Aya.

« Pas du tout ! » s'écria Nagi.

« En réalité, nous aimerions savoir qui se cache derrière tout cela. Une fois que nous connaissons sont identité, nous le forcerons alors à se retirer et à laisser Schu tranquille » déclara l'américain déterminé à tirer son amant des griffes de cette prison alors qu'ils étaient tellement mieux ensemble !

« Vous pensez qu'il se laissera faire ? » demanda dédaigneusement le roux.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! » fit Brad convaincu. « Nous ne lui laisserons pas d'autres choix. »

« Vous voulez le tuer ? » fit Omi réticent à l'idée de tuer une personne qui voulait peut être que réparer un tord qu'on lui avait fait par le passé.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas chéri ! » déclara Nagi. « Il faut qu'il reste en vie pour innocenter Schuldig. Nous ne le torturons pas non plus. Nous le forcerons fermement à se ranger à notre avis. »

« Pour l'instant, nous acceptons de vous aider. » finit par dire Omi après avoir fermé les yeux quelques instants. « Je m'occupe de l'avocat. Yohji, Ken et Aya enquêterons pour en savoir plus. Quant à vous, chargez-vous de soutenir votre ami durant cette épreuve. »

Il regarda tout le monde à tour de rôle pour avoir leur accord.

« Autre chose » rajouta t-il en se levant. « Je ne veux pas de meurtres ».

Il vrilla ses yeux dans ceux de Brad.

« Pour l'instant, je ne tuerai personne » promit l'américain en soupirant.

« Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Brad » dit doucement et dangereusement le plus jeune des Weiss. « Si jamais, cela se passait… »

Il laissa sa phrase sans la finir un instant afin de bien faire comprendre à l'ex leader des Schwartz que c'était une condition non négociable et surtout qu'il avait intérêt à lui obéir.

D'ailleurs les yeux durs et le ton froid ne pouvaient que contribuer à montrer que c'était lui qui commandait dorénavant.

« Nous arrêterions notre collaboration. Suis-je assez clair ? »

« Très. » fit Brad, impressionné au fond de lui-même par cette force de caractère.

« Bien… »

Il commença à monter les escaliers, suivi de Nagi qui le raccompagnerait chez son grand-père où très certainement, ils passeraient la nuit ensemble.

Brad se leva, salua les Weiss et partit.

**********

Pendant ce temps, Schuldig faisait connaissance avec la prison.

On le mit dans une cellule, seul.

La pièce était petite et grise.

Aucune lumière de l'extérieur ne filtrait.

Seul la lumière du couloir et de sa chambre éclairait la pièce.

Il y avait une couchette.

Il devait certainement ce « traitement de faveur » à Brad.

En effet, les autres prisonniers étaient tous par deux, la cohabitation lui avait semblé houleuse alors que les prisonniers s'étaient tous précipités sur les grilles pour le voir passer.

Il avait été à maintes fois sifflé, montrant par là qu'il avait du succès.

Certains prisonniers lui avaient fait des propositions salaces qui le firent sourire.

Ils ignoraient tout de lui !

Il ne laisserait personne d'autre que Brad le toucher !

Il leur montrerait de quoi il était capable et dès le lendemain !

En fermant la porte de sa cellule, le gardien lui avait soufflé à l'oreille « Fais attention à ton joli cul. Il ne va pas rester vierge longtemps ici ! »

Il lui avait même mis une tape sur les fesses ce qui avait fait grincer des dents Schuldig.

Mais celui-ci avait fini par estimer qu'il lui faudrait faire attention.

Les gardiens lui avaient apportés de quoi lire quand il le leur avait demandé.

Puis, cela avait été l'heure du repas.

L'allemand s'était levé.

Les prisonniers étaient rangés selon les cellules, enchaînés en file indienne, on aurait dit une chaîne des noirs au plus fort de la traite des nègres.

Puis, les gardiens les avaient fait avancé alors que son compagnon, celui de derrière dont il ignorait le visage – il ne pouvait pas le voir à cause de la chaîne passé autour de son cou par les gardiens – commença à lui parler.

« Alors mon tout beau, t'es nouveau ici ? » fit il en se rapprochant le plus possible.

Heureusement pour l'allemand, les chaînes ne lui permettaient pas de le toucher mais il sentait son souffle chaud, empli de désir, dans la nuque.

« Ecoute mon gars » répondit fermement et très calmement Schuldig. « Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas ton joli. Et je pense que tu as déjà la réponse à ta question. »

Il était assez fier de sa réponse mais son voisin ricana.

« Tu déchanteras bien vite » fit il en lui passant une main sur les fesses ce qui fut sursauter Schuldig qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que s'écarter ce qui augmenta le rire de son voisin qu'il se mit à détester.

S'introduisant dans ses pensées, il commença à lui provoquer une migraine carabinée en insistant sur certaines zones du cerveau.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit son voisin gémir de douleur pour s'effondrer aussitôt après à terre.

Schuldig eut l'impression qu'on l'étranglait car la chaîne le tirait en arrière.

Il dut s'accroupir pour pouvoir respirer.

Les gardiens arrivèrent aussitôt.

Ils examinèrent l'homme à terre.

Schuldig ne voyait rien, tout ce passait dans son dos.

Mais il espérait que désormais cet homme le laisserait tranquille.

Il avait finit par trouver une position où il arrivait à respirer tant bien que mal.

S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas fait ça…

Mais ce type l'avait tellement énervé qu'il n'avait pas pu rester sans rien lui faire.

Les gardiens détachèrent et emmenèrent l'homme à terre et Schuldig pu de nouveau respirer.

Ils furent alors emmenés dans la cantine où les assis toujours enchaînés par le cou.

Il ignorait dans quelle prison il se trouvait mais les gardiens n'avaient pas l'air de plaisanter.

On leur servit une bouille infâme dans laquelle traînait un os où il ne restait plus beaucoup de chair ainsi que du pain moisi.

Cependant l'allemand avait tellement faim – il n'avait pas mangé de la journée – qu'il engloutit tout et il en redemanda même.

Après leur repas, on les ramena dans leur cellule et toutes les lumières à part une veilleuse dans le couloir furent éteintes.

Schuldig finit par trouver non sans mal le sommeil.

Heureusement, les gardiens l'amenèrent au parloir où il eut l'heureuse surprise de voir l'homme qu'il aimait Brad en train de l'attendre.

Il lui sourit.

Schuldig lui raconta les évènements de la veille.

L'américain lui conseilla de se méfier et de faire attention à lui ce que promit le roux.

Malheureusement l'heure de visite passa comme un éclair.

Brad promit à son amant de tout faire pour le libérer le plus vite possible.

Schuldig partit en priant qu'il avait raison.

**********

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Schuldig était enfermé.

La vie était très monotone.

Le matin, ceux qui le souhaitaient, et il avait préféré le faire, travaillaient.

Il était de corvée de blanchisserie avec un petit homme timide et chauve.

Il apprit beaucoup de choses grâce à lui.

La prison contenait des criminels et des voyous qui avaient commis de graves crimes.

Il y avait plusieurs clans.

« D'ailleurs, tu as intérêt à vite intégrer l'un de ces trois clans… » conseilla Ginji en levant les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Schuldig en enfournant un drap sale dans la machine à laver.

« Car ce n'est qu'une question de jours que tu sois mis à tabac, violé et drogué. Or si tu entres dans un clan, tu ne seras pas la chose soumise de tous, et des gardiens notamment… »

« Je refuse d'être un esclave mais rentrer dans un gang ne me plaît pas davantage. N'y a t-il aucune autre solution ? »

« Si bien sûr. » susurra le petit chauve. « Tu peux soit partir les deux pieds devant soit t'évader mais vite. Beaucoup ont tenté, aucun n'a réussi !! »

« Je vois… Alors parle-moi de ces clans, veux-tu ? »

Ils étaient en train de trier le linge propre car après, ils devaient faire les lits avec un autre groupe de prisonniers que Schuldig n'aimait pas car le plus baraqué des cinq l'avait touché à plusieurs reprises en lui faisant nettement comprendre ses intentions.

Ce que lui avait révélé Ginji était vrai, il ne pouvait rester seul sans protecteur s'il tenait à ne pas passer son séjour à quatre pattes.

Cette pensée le fit frémir.

« Il faut y aller ! » signala Ginji en poussant le premier bac de linge propre.

L'allemand soupira.

« Je te parlerai des clan demain. Tu es le bienvenu chez nous si tu le souhaites. »

« Il faut que je réfléchisse ».

Le petit homme ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.

Il lui trouvait un air de fouine et de traître qui lui déplaisait fortement.

Il avait repéré un clan assez facilement : celui des fournisseurs de drogue.

Mais il n'avait pas du tout envie d'en faire partie.

Heureusement, cet après midi, il verrait Brad qui serait comme un rayon de soleil pour lui.

L'américain venait tous les jours et cela lui faisait énormément plaisir.

Il prit enfin conscience de ses réels sentiments pour son amant.

Brad lui montrait son amour et lui aussi, il l'aimait.

Cette pensée lui donna la force d'affronter le reste de la journée.

**********

Quand à Nagi et à Omi, ils essayaient tant bien que mal d'accélérer le procès mais ils se heurtaient à des murs.

Ils avaient fini par trouver un avocat qui avait accepté de défendre l'allemand.

Quant aux Weiss, leur enquête piétinait.

On ignorait l'identité de la personne qui semblait en avoir après l'allemand.

Brad déprimait loin de son amant qui lui manquait terriblement et qu'il rêvait de serrer dans ses bras et d'embrasser.

La situation stagnait tandis que Schuldig avait l'impression que son séjour en prison s'apparentait à une longue descente en enfer.

Un matin, alors qu'il faisait les lits.

Les cinq prisonniers censés l'aider, s'étaient retournés contre lui et l'avaient battus.

Ils l'auraient violé si les gardiens n'étaient pas intervenus.

L'allemand avait donc fini par rejoindre, à contre cœur, l'une des bandes.

Il avait choisi la bande des étrangers supervisée par un énorme mastodonte noir.

En échange, il devait rendre de menus services et le bras droit du chef du clan lui faisait clairement des avances.

Il savait que s'il voulait sauver sa vie et ne pas être violé, il lui faudrait tôt ou tard céder.

Il en avait parlé à Brad.

Il avait vu l'étincelle de jalousie briller dans ses yeux.

Sa peur aussi, peur de le perdre…

Et son désespoir car il ne pouvait rien faire.

**********

L'américain décida d'accélérer les choses, il ne pouvait pas laisser son amant seul dans cet enfer…

Il décida d'agir.

S'il restait à ne rien faire, il finirait par devenir fou.

La jalousie le rongeait.

Il refusait que l'homme qu'il aimait soit violé ou même ne serait-ce que touché par un autre.

De plus, être entre quatre murs avait des effets néfastes sur ce pauvre Schuldig qui ne cessait de tourner en rond.

Il parlait de moins en moins, il avait envie de sortir à la lumière du jour, d'être libre.

Ils voulaient être ensemble.

Brad lui avait promis une semaine ensemble sur une île déserte avec des palmiers et du soleil dès qu'ils sortiraient de prison.

L'allemand avait esquissé un sourire à cette idée.

Brad mourrait d'envie de le réconforter.

Il ne pouvait même pas le toucher à travers cette prison de verre qui les séparait.

Il rassembla les données des Weiss et décida d'en savoir plus.

Avec l'aide du nom de ce mystérieux accusateur qui se faisait appeler Midou, il commença son enquête.

C'était certainement un nom d'emprunt mais il fallait qu'il sache qui c'était.

Il devait payer pour ce que Schuldig subissait et au centuple !

Brad s'en chargerait avec plaisir.

Comme ça Schu pourrait enfin être libre, à ses côtés !

Il lui ferait l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce et recommencerait encore et encore afin d'effacer toute trace de ce passage en prison.

Il se fit engager dans le clan de Yakuza, il savait que ce fameux Midou en faisait partie.

Ses qualités d'homme de main lui firent très utiles et en une semaine, il fut le fidèle garde du corps de Kakuchi, un vieil homme ridé qui avait sens de l'humour et un appétit de vivre incroyable.

D'ailleurs l'homme lui était sympathique, la réciproque étant vrai.

Enfin, il finit par rencontrer Midou, qui était le deuxième fils du chef des yakuza.

Cet homme, un asiatique aux cheveux bruns longs et fins avaient des yeux froids.

Quand il le regardait, Brad avait l'impression de voir un serpent.

Midou ne semblait pas le connaître car il n'avait eu aucune réaction en le rencontrant.

D'où connaissait-il Schuldig ?

Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi lui en voulait-il autant ? 

Il prit discrètement une photo de cet homme et l'apporta à son amant.

Celui-ci le reconnut aussitôt et raconta son histoire à l'américain.

« Il s'appelait Koji quand je l'ai connu. »

« Maintenant, il se fait appeler Midou, c'est le fils d'un yakuza. »

« Je sais. »

« D'où le connais-tu ? » interrogea le brun.

« C'est lors d'une de nos missions. Je l'ai rencontré alors qu'il buvait. Je l'ai raccompagné et nous avons lié connaissance. Puis nous sommes devenus amants. »

« Tu éprouves encore quelque chose pour lui ? » fit Brad peu surpris que les deux hommes aient eu une liaison. Il soupçonnait la déception amoureuse d'être responsable de l'emprisonnement de on beau rouquin qui lui manquait tant.

Crawford savait pertinemment que Schuldig avait eu des amants avant lui, il en était de même pour lui. Il lui pardonnait ceci comme Schu lui avait pardonné.

Ils avaient fait table rase sur le passé.

Mais il n'excuserait ni le roux ni Midou s'ils continuaient à entretenir une relation.

Schuldig était à lui !

« Chéri, il n'y a plus que toi dans ma vie dorénavant » affirma Schuldig en souriant.

Brad hoca la tête.

« Cela s'est terminé quand il est parti à l'étranger, je ne l'ai plus revu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'en veut… Nous avions décidé d'un commun accord de nous séparer… »

« Tu penses qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour toi ? »

« De la haine pour m'envoyer dans cet enfer ! » dit durement Schuldig qui n'appréciait pas du tout le comportement de cet ex amant, jaloux d'on ne savait quoi.

« Calme-toi Schu ! Je vais voir avec les autres comment te libérer !! Tu ne resteras pas longtemps ici, je te le promets !! »

Brad embrassa Schuldig sur la vitre car il ne pouvait toujours pas se toucher.

L'allemand partit quelque peu rassuré et en ayant hâte d'en finir avec tout ça.

Il voulait sentir la caresse du soleil sur sa peau, le vent souffler dans ses cheveux.

Il mourrait d'envie de se rouler dans l'herbe fraîche, de sentir l'odeur des fleurs.

Il voulait aussi Brad, sa peau, ses baisers et leurs étreintes passionnées.

**********

Crawford fit donc un compte-rendu de ces découvertes afin d'établir un plan d'action.

« Je vais m'occuper de ce Midou, Brad » déclara Omi. « Je serais faire pression pour qu'il retire sa plainte. »

« Quant à moi, j'ai trouvé comment faire accélérer le procès, il aura lieu demain. Tu pourras voir Schuldig, Brad » déclara Nagi.

« Et nous ? » demanda Ken.

« Maintenant que vous connaissez cette bande de yakusa, essayez d'en savoir le plus possible sur eux. Cela me servira à faire pression. » leur confia Omi. « Quand à toi, Brad. Si tu t'en sens capable, je voudrais que tu gardes ta couverture et que tu continues ton rôle d'espion. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux, Omi. Je m'en sens capable. Tant que nous faisons payer ce salaud, je suis  d'accord pour agir et faire ce que je peux. »

« Bien et surtout pas de précipitation, sinon, cela risquerai de tout faire capoter. » suggéra Omi.

Tout le monde approuva.

Dès le lendemain, le procès de Schuldig commença.

C'était pour lui une bonne nouvelle, il sortait enfin de ce trou !

Il avait beaucoup maigri pendant ce mois passé entre quatre murs avec ces prisonniers qui tournaient en rond.

Brad lui avait manqué mais aussi Nagi, qu'il considérait comme son petit frère et même les Weiss.

Il espérait pouvoir rapidement en finir avec cet enfer qui lui minait le moral.

**********

Grâce à l'avocat et à Nagi, Schuldig fut entendu assez rapidement.

Les Weiss surent bientôt que la famille de Yakuza, les Tanabe, trempaient dans un réseau de prostitution pédophile et d'esclavage, notamment d'enfants.

Les Weiss rassemblèrent bientôt des informations et des photos ainsi que des enregistrements de cassettes très compromettants.

Ils transmirent tout ceci à Omi qui les chargea de transmettre les informations à la police.

Dès le moment où Midou serait reconnu comme responsable de ce trafic, certains documents l'attestaient largement, la plainte contre Schuldig serait alors annulée.

Il serait ainsi libéré.

En échange, ce serait lui qui serait emprisonné.

Et Dieu sait si les prisonniers n'étaient pas tendres avec les pédophiles.

Schuldig et Brad avaient approuvé cette idée de vengeance qui leur semblait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cet asiatique arrogant.

D'ailleurs l'américain avait fini par saisir les raisons de Midou.

Celui-ci considérait que Schuldig l'avait repoussé, pour cela il devait payer.

Toute cette affaire n'était due qu'à un sentiment de jalousie puérile.

Le dossier en main, la police fit une descente en règle chez la famille Tanabe et en arrêta tous les chefs imminents. Les preuves étaient trop accablantes pour que leurs appuis ou leur argent parviennent à effacer le problème.

La plainte contre Schuldig fut retirée et l'allemand innocenté alors que Midou se trouvait derrière les barreaux en attente de jugement.

Tel était pris qui croyait prendre !!

FIN 


End file.
